My Lovers Keeper
by EmbryStarscream
Summary: Kaiden’s mother can’t look her in the eye. Her “father” hates her. One night he snaps. All alone she learns the secret her mother kept from her. Fast & hard she falls for the lost boys. Will this love get her in trouble? I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Good Bye, Daddy Dearest

**I do not own THE LOST BOYS or any of the characters in it. I just own Morgan Wirth and Kaiden Thompson. I've decided to revise and repost. **

**Chapter 1**

**Good Bye, Daddy Dearest **

"**Morgan, I watched you bring one unwanted monster into my life. I'm not going to let you do it again!" My father says to my unconscious mother. I watched as he uses his last two bullets on her, one to her womb and one in her skull. BANG! BANG goes to gun. He killed her and my unborn baby brother, never giving him a chance at life. In two months he would have been born. What kind of child would he have been? A quiet little book worm? Or a little energetic little athlete? He bends down and kisses her hard on the mouth. Quickly I cover my mouth, muffling a scream hoping my father didn't hear it. No luck, he turns around and opens the closet where I was hiding. "You!" with no thought he grabs me by my hair and drags me out of the closet, past my dead mother getting her blood on me. He stops as we enter the kitchen. He yanks me up by the collar of my Def Leppard t-shirt. My bare toes could barley touch the ground. Then the ranting started. "BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO MARRY YOUR MOTHER. IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO. IF I DIDN'T PEOPLE WOULDN'T LOOK AT ME THE SAME. I WOULD BE KNOWN AS THE GUY WHO KNOCKED UP EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD MORGAN WIRTH. I DIDN'T WANT THAT. DIDN'T NEED THAT!" I flinch as he screams in my face. I knew he was drunk his breath smelled like whiskey, Jack Daniels to be exact. I tried to look a way but he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. At this point I was beyond scared. But I couldn't let my father see that. "You could have gotten a divorce." I suggested quietly trying to shrug. His dark brown eyes glared at me. "To get a DIVORCE would mean I would have MONEY. Because I have to pay for all of your stupid shit means I don't have MONEY." He forcefully spits out the words 'Divorce and money.' "Well maybe you shouldn't have brought so much FUCKING BEER." The last part comes screaming out of my mouth before I could stop it. I cover my mouth with my hands as if I never said that out loud. Father drops me to the ground. He goes to back hand me. I duck. This time he grips my upper arms tight and digs his nails in to me. Now father has long nails for a guy. He back hands me as hard as he can twice, one on each cheek. I fall down on the second strike. Tears start to penetrate my eyes. "STAND UP." Father commands. I do as I'm told. I could feel the blood drip from my nose. He punches me in the stomach then in the ribs a couple times to each side. Slowly I fall to the ground; before I could get there he pulls me back up. Father grabs on of the stake knives and takes a swing. He barely gets the side of my stomach, but it would need stitches. Father takes four more swings and gets me more each time. When he got to his sixth swing I doge it and he runs head first into the wall. I watched as she fell to the floor. Hate forced it way into my eyes. I pick up the knife and walk over to him. Slowly I bent down behind him and slit deep into his throat. Before I got up I stabbed him twice, once for mother and once for my baby brother. "Good bye, Daddy dearest." **

**After realizing what I did I knew I had to leave. Quickly I grabbed an apple and a water bottle. Then slowly I struggled up the stairs to my room. After striping my self of my clothing I looked down at my wounds. For once I realized how deep they were. Blood was seeping out of the stab wounds, dripping down my body in to a puddle on the floor. Bandages were a must no doubt about it. My sheets would be perfect. They were clean I put them on my bed this morning. At first I tried to rip them apart but I was too weak. So I had to cut them. With three swift movements I took the pair of scissors out of my night stand and started to cut my sheets in to strips. When I was done cutting I sat down on my bed to take a short break before walking to the bathroom to clean my self up. Rapidly I plugged the bathtub and let hot water pour into it, then turned to look at my self in the mirror. My face looked pretty bad. To my surprises my **_**father **_**didn't pull out any of my piercings. My nose still had the small sliver hoop in the left nostril. I moved my hair back from my ears. Yep my numerous piercings were still there. Luckily my nose had stopped bleeding but it was slightly bruised and there was dry blood rested blow my nose and above my lip. My right eye was black with bruise as was my left cheek. There was cut that went from the top of my left eyebrow to just below my bottom eye lid a dark bruise followed along both sides of it. The right side of my lower lip was cut; blood was dripping down my chin. I took off my bra and panties and let them drop to the floor before I stepped in to the tub. A small scream escaped my lips. Tears flood my eyes as more pain ripples through my body. But I knew I had to get cleaned up. Hot water would kill the germs and help prevent infection. Quickly I washed my hair to get my mothers blood out of it. When I finished I dried my self off. This was completely useless because the blood from the wounds on my torso kept bleeding. Now completely naked I wrap up my wounds. There was no way I could bandage the cuts on my face. I take another look at myself in the mirror. My icy blue eyes looked dead and my inklike hair hung at my waist. **

**Back in my room I found some clothing to ware and to take out of my dresser. Swiftly I put on dark green panties and a matching bra. On top of that went a black spaghetti strap dress with an **empire waist **that went to mid thigh and some black low to converses. Grabbing a black back pack out of my closet I shove the food I had brought up from the kitchen in it. Then I shove in the extra clothing I would be taking with me; black jeans that were full of holes, a pair of black shorts, my black Motley Crue t-shirt, a black tank top and a change of underwear. Knowing the cops would be here soon I had to hurry, had to leave. Even though it was summer it would be cold at night so I grabbed my black leather biker's jacket. Before I left my room I hastily shoved a picture of my mother, and empty notebook and a pen into the bag and my favorite book; **_Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe._

**My mother always told me if I ever need any money I was to move the floor board under her shoes in her closet. That's what I did I took all of it, four hundred and fifty dollars. I could hear sirens; swiftly I grab the flashlight and the switchblade off my father's shelf and climbed out of my parent's window. **

**To be honest I had no fucking clue where I was going to go or do. When my parents used to fight I would go to this part of the beach. No body would go there, I'm not sure why. As I walked there where ever there is. I thought about what happed, what I just did.**

**I found a spot by a couple of boulders to sleep by. It seemed as soon as I laid down I fell asleep. **


	2. Who Are You?

**I do not own THE LOST BOYS or any of the characters in it. I just own Kaiden Thompson**

CHAPTER 2

Who Are You

I woke to intense pain surging threw my body. It made me turn over my hands and knees and vomited the apple that I had consumed earlier. With shaky hands I grabbed my water bottle and opened it. I swished water in my mouth and spit on the ground. That was the last of my water. The sun is going down which means I slept all day. Personally this didn't bother me very much. I knew my body needed it. With much effort and a slight moan of pain I got up. Before taking off my dress I look around. No one was on this side of the beach. But then again for as long as a came over here I've never seen anyone here. Bending down to grab the bag was painful. With quick effort I replaced my blood crusted bandages with new ones. I decided I wouldn't change my clothing unless I desperately needed to. With that I put my dress back on. Tears fell from my eyes. Using the back of my hand I wiped them away. My stomach growled loudly informing me that I was hungry. Deciding to focuses on hunger instead of pain I take five dollars out of my bag. I knew that it was best not to take my bag to the boardwalk with me. The chance of getting mugged was high. So I hid it in between the boulders and covered it with a piece of drift wood.

Making my way to the boardwalk from were I slept would be easy. Not that it would be easy to get there. You could see the lights from the rollercoaster from miles. You could hear music from the concerts from ten blocks away. On my way there I stumbled over thing I couldn't see. The sun was now gone. There were no lights on the beach. Slowly I climbed up the steps taking in my surroundings. The first vender my eyes lay upon is a hotdog stand. I was never very fond of hot dogs. Or any mystery meat for that matter. But it was food. I weaved around people to get to the stand. When the man saw me his facial expression changed. It was a sort of sad expression. I didn't like it. "Could I get a plain hotdog with ketchup and a coke?" I ask him not really looking him in the eyes. "Sure thing sweetheart, would you like anything else?" "No thank you." I quietly reply. With fluent action he gets me my order. "That will be $2.50." With a shaky hand I give him my five. He hands me back my change, $2.50. Quickly I take it and find a place to sit, Unaware of the eyes watching my every move. When I'm finished with my food I wonder what to do next.

My body still pulsing with pain but full with food, I wouldn't let that stop me. Curiosity came over me and I wondered the current state of my face and how I looked I headed to the public restroom. I enter the room, the walls covered with graffiti. My attention turned to the mirror. My black hair looked darker than normal in between the messy and the brushed. With my fingers I tried to comb the rest of it. My icy blue eyes were starting to get dark underneath. The slight ring of red around my iris was darker. Bruises were getting darker and my cuts seemed to be getting worse. My fingers reach out and touch the mirror. 'How could this happen?' I ask my self.

"Craig she looks like your type." I hear someone say as I walked out of the bathroom past a bunch of punk looking guys with multicolored hair. "Hey baby, how about you come spend some time with me?" Says a guy with a green Mohawk, I assume he's Craig. He puts his hand on my cheek and rubs it with his thumb. I shove him off me and try to push past the rest of them. "Come on baby, I could make it worth your while." I keep trying to get away, but Craig grabbed my arm. I gasp at his grip. My arm was in enough pain as it was let alone my whole body. "Leave me alone." I say in a semi quite voice. He pulls me close to his chest, crushing my already battered chest as he did. "I bet you like that, getting hit." Tears slowly blur my vision quickly crashing over. Craig grabs my chin forcing me to kiss him back. I slap him. In return he back hands me. My lip splits back open. The taste of my own blood fills my mouth. "No one hits me, bitch." He says grabbing the back of my head forcing me to look him in the eyes. Craig turns me around as someone comes up in front of us. Craig seems to use me as a shield. My legs started to cave under me. I recognized him. I see him on the boardwalk sometimes. I study his looks; bleach blond hair, blue eyes that were way icier than mine. "Let her go." He commands. Craig lets me fall to the floor. The bleach blond picks me off the ground, he carriers me thru the crowd bridal style. Girls watched me with jealously in there eyes. He put my head into his shoulder to shield me from there glares. By the time he stops walking we were in front of the three boys he hangs out with and their bikes. "Who are you? ...What do you want with me?" I asked in a quite voice as he sets me on the ground. "My names David, Dwayne and Paul saw you sleeping on the beach near a cave." David gets on his bike with me in front. He held me so I wouldn't fall. "I don't think you wanted to get raped by them." I hear one of the other guys say. The engine starts and David starts to drive. Slowly I become unconscious. Unaware of what was to happen to me.


	3. Meetings

I do not own THE LOST BOYS or anything related. There will be no Star or Laddie. I do own Kaiden Thompson. Reviews would be much appreciated.

CHAPTER 3

Meetings

"Hey girl, wake up!" Some one says to me, shoving me gently trying to wake me up. Slowly I opened my eyes to see who the speaker was. As I moved my neck it made a loud POP. It was the dark haired guy that David hung out with. 'Where am I?' I ask my self. As I sit up I wipe the sleep away from my eye. Looking around I realize I'm in a bed. It had a canopy that was covered in dark lace. The bed its self seem to be a queen with black satin sheets and a dark crimson comforter. "Where am I?" I ask turning to face the man. He looked at me and laughed slightly. "You're at our home. I'm Dwayne by the way." With a great amount of effort I got up. But fall back down on the bed. Dwayne helps me back up. "Where's David?" I ask him as he helps me walk over and sit on the fountain. He sits facing me. For the first time I noticed my shoes on the floor by the bed. "He should be back soon." This time it wasn't Dwayne who spoke but someone else. I see someone walk down from a tunnel in the cave. "I'm Paul." For some reason I got up, offered my hand to him and he kissed it. His hair was blond, long and stuck up. He was wearing a black mesh tank top under a black jacket. "Ok…" I sat back down on the edge of the fountain. "He'll explain everything to you when he gets back." A guy with curly blond hair in the front, long hair at the bottom in the back comes and sits by me. "Hello I am Marko." Once again I offer my hand. All three of these guys had something mysterious about them. In a way I longed to know what it was.

It seemed like ages before David got back. For the twenty minutes I've been sitting with the three boys. They talked while I just listened. Every now and then they would ask me a lot of questions I would answer. "Glad to see you wake, Kaiden." David comes walking toward me holding my back pack. 'My money better be all there' I think to myself. David hands me my bag. Quickly I take it and check to see if all my money is there. 'Yea, it is.' I put my hand on my stomach then took it off. Fresh blood had seeped through the bandages and my clothing. I stared at it for a moment. "Is there somewhere I can change my bandage?" I ask no one unparticular. "Follow me," was the reply David gave me. He took my clean hand and to a room with a claw foot tub. There he let go of my hand after a few seconds. "You by any chance know how to do stitches?" I ask in a some what embarrassed tone. He shakes his head. "No, but I know someone who does." With that he leaves me. After he left I looked around. This room didn't look used much. At least the tub looked clean.

Five minutes later he comes back with Paul. In hand he had a first aid kit, towels and what seemed to be a toiletry bag. "Before I do your stitches I'm going to clean your wounds." Paul tells me. A nod was my reply. This was weird to me. "You need to take off your dress." This became awkward for me very quickly. With a lot of effort I raise the dress over my head and threw in on the floor. Now I was standing there in noting but my dark green panties with a matching bra. Paul and David walk up closer to me. They both study my cuts. Paul reaches out his right hand and places it under my chin. Slowly he moved my face around. I just shut my eyes. David goes over to the tub and runs the water. "You're going to take a quick bath. Then I will do the stitches ok." Paul states. David stops the water. As I'm about to step in Paul stops me. "You need to take off the rest of your clothes." I look back at both of them. Their faces lay expressionless. 'FUCK' I thought. No guy has ever seen me naked. As I struggle to unhook my bra, David comes up behind me and does it for me. To embarrass to say thanks, so I say nothing. I slip off my panties and get in to the tub. A small scream of pain escapes my lips. David shrugs off his jacket and comes up and kneels behind me. Using a cup that lays beside the tub he gets me hair wet, then washes it with lavender scented shampoo. For some reason this didn't bother me. I wash myself with a small hand towel. When I finish I stand up. Paul holds a towel up, motioning me to step into it. I do as told. He wraps the towel around me drying me. Paul makes sure to dry ever part of me I blush as he goes over certain parts. David drains the crimson bathwater.

"Lay down." Paul says. As I walked over to him I noticed his eyes looking at my chest. I lay down on a make shift table. David come over and sits a cross from Paul. David holds my right hand and puts a hand high up on my thigh. Paul tried to be carful as he did the stitches. By the end I was crying. He gave me a hug when he finished then helped me get dressed in a somewhat see thru nightgown. By now Dwayne and Marko were up by us.

"Kaiden," David says getting my attention, "the boys and I need to leave. We will be back soon. I want you to stay and rest." With that they all leave. Before heading back to the bed I once occupied, I took a quick glance around. With a small tug I pulled my back pack on the bed. I pulled my journal out and started to write. Quickly I lose my self in my writing.

The noise of the boys grew louder as they entered the main part of the cave. "Kaiden, we brought you back food." It was the voice of Marko. Shutting my journal I look up at them. I walk over to him to retrieve my food. "Thank you." I say in a small voice. I sat down to eat as Paul brought out his "Rockbox". I watched as Paul, Dwayne and Marko imitated the singers. David was sitting in a wheelchair watching them. As I finished eating I wanted to join them, but knew I shouldn't.

Slowly each boy would retire to bed. Deciding I wanted to read a book I headed to the library. There were tons of books in there. All seemed pretty old. I grabbed one that interested me and went back to bed. As I read I became tired. I glanced at the battery operated alarm clock that sat on the side table. It was 3:30 pm. My stomach started to growl so I ate some of the left over food.


	4. He's Not Your Real Father

It truly does make me happy that people like my story enough to add to there favorites or put it an alert on it. But I would like to know how I am doing. Please give me come criticism. Good or bad. I can take it. I am a big girl.

CHAPTER 4

He's Not Your Real Father

I wake up to a note on the night stand next to my bed. Before I get up. I read what it said twice to make sure I understood. Beside the note was a rose. I smiled at it.

Dear Kaiden,

We went out and will be back soon. I chose not to wake you because you need your rest. I'll bring back you some food.

X David

There was a toiletry bag rested on the chest at the end of the bed. I pick it up and look inside it. A razor, some make up, some hair ties and a brush were its contents. Thinking of what I wanted to do I take the brush and a hair tie and walk to the room with the tub. There was a huge mirror in there. My face looked worse; the bruise around my right eye was darker. The cut around my left eye now had a bruise. With my fingers I traced the cut flinching at were it hurt most. The cut on my lip had made me get a fat lip. The bruise on my cheek was darker too. With a large amount of effort I took off my nightgown. My ribs and chest were almost black. My arms had bruises in the shape of hand prints. At least my stitches didn't look infected. I put my nightgown back on and put my hair into a pony tail. As I go back to the fountain I noticed the boys were back. "Eat." Dwayne commands as he handed me my food. 'Jezz so demanding.' I thought. Before eating I inspected it. Chinese. I love Chinese. I sat down and ate.

"Boys, I have to have a serious talk with Kaiden. So if you excuse us." David says as I finish eating. He gets up and motions for me to follow him. We ended up in the old library. I side down and he sits down facing me. "What I'm about to tell you will change your life forever. I trust you will not interrupt me." I nod my head expecting the worse.

"All you life you thought John Thompson was your father. This how ever is very wrong. While you mother, Morgan was with John she was seeing a man named Max. Max is your birth father. All your life you wondered why your father disliked you. Why you look nothing like John. Why your mother could never truly look you in the eyes. You always thought you were a freak. You know normal people don't have red around their eyes. You know your K9's are not meant to be that long, that sharp. Kaiden you're not normal. You're not even a full human. Kaiden your birth father is in fact a vampire. Your mother knew this. They agreed that you would need a normal life. Max has asked me to watch over you now."

I sat there staring at him trying to take everything he just told me. Tears started to form in my eyes. I close them and ask, "Are you a vampire?" "Yes" "Can you prove it?" With curious eyes I watched him morph his face. I reach over and touch his cheek. He tilts his head into my hand. Slowly he morphs his face back to normal. "You're going to live with us now." I nod my head. We walk back out. 'Kaiden we must go to sleep now.' Like the boys I went to sleep too. Thinking about everything David told me. I let myself shed a few tears.


	5. Meet Max

I do not own the lost boys. Just Kaiden, John and Morgan.

R..I.P Corey Haim may he be forever remembered.

Chapter 5

Meet Max

"Girl, you're not dressed yet?" I looked up from my journal to see Paul standing before me. "Do I have a reason to be?" I ask him. He just nods and walks away. I just get up off my bed and put my journal under my pillow. "I bought some clothing for you and laid some out on the chest." My head snaps toward the voice. I never heard Marco creep up beside me. With caution I head over to look at the clothing. "Thank you." I say giving him a smile. Out of the corner of my eye I see David approaching us. "We're going to need to change those bandages before we leave." I wasn't going to ask how he knew that. I walk over to the two of them. With a painful motion I pull off my nightgown and exposed my underwear. Carefully Marko cuts off the bandages. David steps closer to me and starts tracing the wounds. "John did this to you, didn't he?" Remembering the previous events that got me here brought tears that forced its way to my eyes. I didn't want to answer David's question. So I just nodded. "What did you do in return?" He asks me still tracing. I start shaking my head no. I didn't want to answer. I looked up at David tears start to spill out of my eyes. "I…I killed him" Whispering the last two words I look away over to Marko. Who I'm sure heard what I said. David forced my head to look at him. He wiped my tears away. "How did that make you feel?" Before answering I chose my words carefully. "It scared me." I tell him in my normal voice. "But in someway I…I kind of liked it." I say quietly. David steps back and Marko comes over to me and starts to wrap my wounds up. "Now go get dressed, Kaiden." He tells me as he finishes. I walk over to my chest and take a closer look at the clothing. There was lacey panties and a bra, along with a reveling spaghetti strap black dress, I barley went to mid thigh and tied under the bust. I could tell they were still new because the tags were still on them but the price had been crossed out. When I was done getting dressed I brushed my hair. Then put my leather jacket on.

"Come on, Kaiden get on." Paul says to me. Quickly I walk over to his bike. As I nod my head in agreement he helps me get on the back behind him. Soon after that we were on the boardwalk in front of Max's Video Store. "Are you ready to meet your birth father?" David asks me in a soft voice. A nervous feeling jolted though my body. I guess Marko sensed it because he took my hand in his. Together we walked through the store behind David and Paul and in front of Dwayne. "I thought I told you to stay out…" I hear the older man say. Paul moves out of the way so his eyes can fall upon me. "Max, this is Kaiden." David says to him. "Come with me, now." Max says then turns. We follow him to room in the back of his store.

David sits down on a black leather couch he motions for me to sit next to him. Dwayne sits next to me Paul goes sits on the arm next to him and Marko leans against the wall. Max sits on a leather chair across from me, just studying me. This made me very uncomfortable. "May I ask why you're not at home with your mother? That's where you should be." These were the first words Max has ever said to me. To me they were some what harsh I looked at the ground trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. "John killed her. She was pregnant with my baby brother. He shot them both. He said he didn't want another monster being born." I tell him. Not once did I look at him. "So you are aware that John is not your birth father?" All I could do was nod my head. "I told her everything she needed to know, Max." David tells him. "Did my mother really know what you are?" The question slips out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Did she know I am a vampire? Yes she knew. It never bothered her. I was very concerned about you when I found out Morgan was pregnant. No half vampire has ever survived out side its mother's womb." I found my self moving closer to David as I tried to take in all of the information. Dwayne put his hand on mine. "Did you ever try to turn her?" Quickly each word flew out of my mouth. "I wanted to, but of course I never did." This information was getting harder to process. "You're telling me she knew what I was going to become and never cared to tell me, to explain to me." I asked Max as I became angry with my own dead mother. "Yes, we agreed you would have a normal life. That she and John would raise you, that John would be your father." Max said everything so calmly, like he had rehearsed this. Almost like he new this day would come. "I didn't have a normal life. Bright lights and sunny days hurt my eyes. Sometimes I could hear blood pumping through people's veins. I could tell how fast a person's heart was beating. The whole time I was afraid to ask my mom what was happening to me. Now I found out she could have told me." Anger burns through my veins like fire. "You need to calm down, Kaiden." David whispers into my ear. "Max, I'm going to take her out of here. She's had enough for one day." David takes my hand and leads me out of the store.

"Are you ok?" Marko asks me. David went somewhere to get me something to eat. Paul and Dwayne are sitting on the bench next to us. "I want to be mad at her. But I know it's not right. I can't." Tears were falling down my cheeks. Marko pulls me into a hug. "All my life I've been beaten up and put down by John. Not once did she stop it. Not once did he hurt her. I watched as he killed her and their unborn son." Bu now I was crying pretty hard. Luckily for me hardly anyone was over at this end of the beach. I was pulled away form Marko by someone else. This person holds me tight, rubbing my back and rocks me back and forth. Mentally he told me everything would be okay. I could tell it was David by his smell. After five minutes I was ok. At least for now. David wipes my tears away and kisses my lips softly. Dwayne and Paul come and give me a hug. "Time to feed boys" With the help of David I climb on the back of his bike. It took me a minute to realize he had kissed me.

The boys sat in a tree faces morphed, staring at the group of punk rocking out around a bon fire. With out warning they jump from the tree, picking there victims as they landed. I sat in the tree finishing off the bottle of coke from my dinner. When they were done feeding David looks up at me. As I walked down to him I noticed the others picking the pockets of the bodies. When I got closer to David he picked me up. Looking in to his eyes I wrapped my legs around his waist. The blood of his victim was still around his mouth and chin. With no hesitation he kissed me. This wasn't the quick kiss from before. This one had passion. Fire. Soon I broke away so I could breathe. "Wow!" All David did was smirk.


End file.
